


Kingdom Hearts: Simple & Light

by CutePie123



Series: A Beloved Simple Sanctuary of My Hearts [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aerith Appreciation Week 2017, Awesome Kairi (Kingdom Hearts), But he's hurt, Final Fantasy XV Cameo's, Gen, Now I'm actually done, Nyx is a drama queen, Parent Donald Duck, Parent Goofy, Past life, Polyamory, Pre-Slash, Reincarnation, Riku (Kingdom Hearts) Has Issues, Sora (Kingdom Hearts) Has a Crush, Well - Freeform, basically the whole squad is here - Freeform, kay i'm done, like later on, pre-polyamory, smut later on, teen drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutePie123/pseuds/CutePie123
Summary: It’s been years since Nyx has been truly happy. Destiny Island’s has too many bittersweet memories, regardless of the fact that he has his best friends as company. He couldn’t stand the sight of silky silver hair, laughing blue eyes and that stupid, short red hair flowing in the wind. Too bad Nyx wouldn’t get his wish of never seeing them again.





	1. Chapter I - This Maybe The Night That All My Dreams Might Let Me Know (All The Stars Are Closer)

**Author's Note:**

> Prepare for a ride full of angst and fluff ladies and gentlemen! But mostly angst, not gonna lie.

_“Everyone, meet Nyx! He’s a little shy, so make sure to treat him with respect.”_

 

_Mrs. Anemoné’s warm, upbeat voice helped 5 year old Nyx calm down considerably. He already hated how the other children just stared at him, how their stares full of curiosity made his skin crawl._

 

_“Mama, can he sit next to me?!”_

 

_A loud shout reached his ears. Nyx turned to see a young boy with spiky brown hair, lightly tanned skin and really pretty blue eyes. Nyx immediately decides he likes him, because Nyx has dreamed of blue eyes before, this really just meant they had to become the best of friends._

 

_Mrs. Anemoné laughed, a loud sound but still somehow nice-sounding, sending him to the boy with a gentle shove. Nyx felt himself trip and almost land on his face but he managed to right himself at the last minute. He didn’t want to look stupid in front of his future best friend._

 

_Taking note of a really pretty-looking silver-haired boy siting next to the boy, Nyx decided to sit on the left side._

 

_The really pretty boy with blue eyes turned to him, pink lips smiling and eyes crinkled._

 

_“Hi, my name’s Sora!”_

»»————-　♔　————-««

**_**_Kingdom Hearts I: Simple and Light_ ** _ **

»»————-　♔　————-««

Sleepy, bright green eyes opening slowly, coming to consciousness. A loud, tapping noise coming from his window prompted Nyx to grunt in annoyance.

 

He was having such a good dream, no matter how much pain and sadness remembering it caused him. Reluctantly, Nyx brought himself out of bed, opening the window, only for a pebble to hit him center on the forehead.

 

Because of how sleepy he was, the pebble successfully knocked him off his feet.

 

“ **_Oh man, holy shit_ **!”

 

Nyx twitched pathetically on the floor, recognizing the loud voice tinged with panic yet mirth. “Nyx, get up you lazy ass! We’re running late to meeting up with Tidus and Wakka!” Getting up from the floor, Nyx growled, looking out from the window.

 

There, standing in all her smug and mischievous glory, was Selphie, dressed in her deep yellow sundress and brown boots.

 

“Selphie, you have _minutes_ before I go down there to kick your skinny ass,” he threatened, his bright green eyes briefly flashing a purple glowy color, before changing back to their usual color.

 

Selphie giggled at her best friend, not at all scared. Nyx at best was a huge marshmallow, and no matter how bored he may appear at times, his chubby cheeks just made him look soft overall.

 

“ _How those idiot’s left him behind, I’ll never know…”_   

 

“Come on Nyx, Tidus and Wakka are probably complaining on how late we currently are. Let’s just go already before you get your butt kicked by Tidus” Selphie grinned teasingly, loving how red Nyx’s cheeks got at her playful comment.

 

“H-Hey, I so can beat Tidus at swordplay! He’s not the only one who has been practicing!” Nyx exclaimed, looking fired up at challenging Tidus.

 

Selphie knew Nyx, and she knew he wouldn’t actually challenge Tidus, since he was too lazy to actually do so. She couldn’t believe just how long Nyx could sleep, especially that one time he slept for 20 hours straight, that just wasn’t normal.

 

She snapped out of her thoughts once she heard him step out of his house that he shared with Kairi. Stamping out the oncoming sneer at the thought of Kairi, Selphie allowed her plush lips to curl up into a grin.

 

She always felt grateful that Nyx became best friends with her and the others, she couldn’t stand the sight of his heartbroken face whenever he saw Sora, Riku and Kairi laughing together or having fun.

 

Thankfully, Kairi wasn’t in the house, as Selphie had already seen her coming out of the house a while ago. “Come on, we have to go! We don’t want Wakka to scold us already” Selphie whined, clinging onto Nyx’s arm, tugging him away towards the direction of their hangout spot.

 

“Gods, you can be such a handful” Nyx rolled his eyes but desperately tried to conceal the small grin trying to work its way on his lips.

 

Selphie quickly caught it however and sent him a bright smile, leading to Nyx to shake his head fondly. He really didn’t know what he would do without Selphie, Tidus and Wakka in his life, ever since that event… He really wouldn’t be able to take it if they too left him.

 

Finally approaching their hangout spot, which is the booth inside a diner called “Pop’s”, they saw Tidus and Wakka sitting inside, a vanilla milkshake with whip cream in front of Tidus and an iced coffee in front of Wakka.

 

“TIDUS! WAKKA!” Selphie screeched, ignoring the glares the occupants threw at her loudness before zooming to the booth, sitting down with a sweet smile.

 

Nyx sweat-dropped but nonetheless approached the booth, sitting beside Selphie. “You’re both late” Tidus complained, shooting them a small glare.

 

“Leave them be Tidus, they were probably having one of their moments, ya?” Wakka winked at them playfully, knowing that there was nothing going on between them but he stilled loved to rile them up.

 

“ **_HE’S NOT MY BOYFRIEND_ **!”

“ **_SHE’S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND_ **!”

 

They both yelled in synchronization, once again attracting the attention of everyone. “Oi, Kiddo’s, if you all keep yelling out like that, I’ll be forced to kick you guys out for today” the owner of Pop’s, Grunkle Pops as they affectionately called him, barked at them from his position at the counter, his foot tapping impatiently.

 

“Sorry Grunkle Pops!” The four kids called out, giving him innocent puppy eyes. Grunkle Pops scoffed in exasperated fondness, turning his attention towards the costumer that walked up to the counter.

 

“So, what’re we gonna do today? It’s the last week of summer vacation, we should do something epic!” Tidus said, his sunny grin lighting up his tanned face.

 

“It has to be something memorable” Nyx agreed, scratching his chin lightly in thought.

 

“Something that no one will ever forget for a while” Selphie added, her emerald green eyes lighting up at the exciting thought.

 

Wakka hummed for a moment before a giant smirk crossed his face.

 

“ _I just happen to have the most amazing idea ever…_ ”

 

»»————-　♔　————-««

**_Kingdom Hearts I: Simple and Light_ **

»»————-　♔　————-««

The sun gleamed brightly, the sky a deep hue of blue with powder white clouds scattered around. A young boy with spiky brown hair, tanned skin and the clearest of blue eyes slowly woke up, a tired yawn escaping his pink lips.

 

He stood up slowly, catching sight of the sea green colored ocean before laying back down, another contagious yawn escaping his mouth. As he did, he caught sight of a pretty red-headed girl with deep blue eyes, watching over him with a teasing smile.

 

This scared the living daylights out of him, as he quickly stood up from the ground with a loud yelp.

 

“ **_Whoa_ **!”

 

He got on his knees, the red-headed girl laughing at his reaction of her. “Gimme a break, Kairi” Sora grumbled, glaring a bit at the girl.

 

“Sora, you lazy bum. I knew that I’d find you snoozing down here” Kairi grinned, unable to unsee his hilarious reaction to her scaring him. It felt way too easy to scare Sora at any given moment.

 

“No! This huge, black **_THING_ ** swallowed me up! I couldn’t breathe, I couldn’t- **_YOW_ **!” Sora exclaimed at the end, his re-telling of his dream paused as Kairi whacked him over the head with her fist.

 

“Are you still dreaming?”

 

“It wasn’t a dream! Or was it? I don’t know” Sora sighed, his defensive stance melting away at his confusion over the strange dream.

 

“What was that place? So bizarre…”

 

“Yeah, sure” Kairi rolled her eyes at how melodramatic he was acting over a silly dream, confident that he just watched way too many horror movies. Kairi walked ahead of Sora, watching the sea green ocean with a sense of contentment.

 

“Say, Kairi, what was your hometown like? You know, where you grew up?” Sora asked, deep curiosity in his tone. “I’ve told you before, I don’t remember” Kairi replied, a bit exasperated considering she’s told him this fact numerous times.

 

“Nothing at all?”

Kairi’s lips twisted into a small frown.

“Nothing.”

 

“You ever want to go back?” Sora continued to question. “Hmm… Well, I’m happy here” Kairi said simply, happiness echoing her statement.

 

“Really…” Sora trailed off, doubt clear in his voice.

 

“But you know… I wouldn’t mind going to see it” Kairi added with a small smile.

 

“I’d like to see it too. Along with any other world’s out there! I want to see ‘em all!” Sora whispered at the end, excited at the prospect of other worlds besides their islands existing.

 

“So what’re we waiting for?!” Kairi asked, turning to face Sora with an eager smile on her petal pink lips.

 

“Hey!”

 

The sudden, familiar voice made Sora and Kairi turn to see their other best friend, Riku. His long, silver hair glinted under the sun, while his sea green eyes scanned them with cool mischievousness.

 

“Aren’t you guys forgetting about me? So, I guess I’m the only one working on the raft” Riku playfully scolded them, not really bothered by the fact he was the only one working at the moment.

 

He threw the log at Sora’s lap, ignoring the way he flailed around at the heavy weight on top of him.

 

Riku approached Kairi, narrowing his eyes. “And you’re just as lazy as he is!”

 

“Hehe, so you noticed” Kairi gave him a coy smile, her hand coming up to rub the back of her head. “Okay, we’ll finish it together! I’ll race you!” Kairi challenged, staring down at the two boys.

 

Sora and Riku gave her a stare of shock and surprise, before their competative side won out.

 

“Ready? Go!”

 

They immediately stood up, running as fast as they could while Kairi ran at her own pace, the three laughing happily together.

 

»»————-　♔　————-««

**_Kingdom Hearts I: Simple and Light_ **

»»————-　♔　————-««

 

“ **_Tidus, stop being a pussy and keep spraying.”_ **

 

Nyx grunted, shaking the can of paint and spraying at the wall. “I hope Mrs. Honey doesn’t kill us when we come back from summer vacation” Selphie sulked, putting down her can of paint.

 

As the teacher’s pet, she couldn’t allow anyone to take her spot or do something to endanger her position, since it came with lots of benefits and special privileges. “Okay it’s finished, ya!” Wakka exclaimed, stepping back to admire their masterpiece.

 

**_THE_ **

**_MARAUDERS_ **

**_ARE_ **

**_BACK_ **

**_B I T C H E S_ **

 

The big, bold letters were painted in front of the school building, the colors of black, green, blue and orange combining effortlessly and mixing well. “Now, everyone is gonna know we’ll be back!” Selphie cheered, clapping her hands with delight.

 

“The sun’s starting to set, we should go back so one can say they explicitly saw us,” Tidus commented.

 

“I’ll leave first” Nyx sighed, standing up to stretch before walking away, his hand shooting upward, giving an “L” sign. The remaining three smiled softly at the gesture, doing it back even though Noctis couldn’t see it.

 

“He’s so fragile.”

 

Tidus whispered, a sad gleam in his blue eyes. “It’s all their fault, I’m pissed that we’ll be seeing them everyday during the hallways at school” Selphie snarled, letting out some of her pent up frustration.

 

Wakka stayed silent, a disappointed frown painting his features.

 

»»————-　♔　————-««

**_Kingdom Hearts I: Simple and Light_ **

»»————-　♔　————-««

 

Nyx walked back to his house, in peaceful silence. It had been an amazing day, considering he had spent it entirely with his best friends in the whole world. He couldn’t have asked for a happier day to have.

 

“ **_Nyx…_ **”

 

Every muscle in Nyx’s body froze, as he registered the familiar voice which called out his name. The saccharine voice invoked many memories and thought’s inside Nyx, many “what if’s” and “leave me alone’s”.

 

Nyx couldn’t and wouldn’t act like a petulant child, no matter how much he wanted to blow up in her face. No matter the anger coursing through his veins at the fact she had the audacity to approach him.

 

Instead, he inclined his head with detached politeness.

 

“ **_Kairi_ **.”

 

The name flew from his mouth with neutrality, watching with sadistic pleasure at how the pretty red-head wilted at his tone, her blue eyes showing hurt and discomfort.

 

She didn’t deserve to feel hurt.

She didn’t deserve to act as the victim.

Not after everything she had done, the part she had in making him miserable.

 

“Do… Do you wanna walk home together?” She asked him hesitantly, expecting to be harshly rejected. Nyx would’ve exactly done that, but he didn’t want her running back to Sora and Riku in tears, since he knew the two would only confront him in order to “protect their precious Kairi”.

 

“If that’s what you want” Nyx muttered, before turning around and walking forward once again. At first he didn’t hear them, but near-silent footsteps followed in back of him, telling him Kairi started walking.

 

Hell, her footsteps even sounded perfect, it just made him sick hearing them. The familiar bitter, jealousy flowed inside him again, making him grit his teeth.

 

“Hurry up!” He barked, starting to walk even faster, hoping to just leave her behind. “O-Okay, just wait for me!” Kairi yelped, hurrying up in order to walk alongside him.

 

Nyx felt his eye twitch unattractively, at the fact that the red-head was actually close to him. He wanted her far away from him and quickly, before he said something he regretted.

 

On second thought, he wouldn’t mind snapping her.

It would teach her the lesson to not get near him in attempts to “make up” with him.

He certainly doesn’t want her near him.

 

“So, how was your day?” Kairi began asking awkwardly and Nyx felt his level of patience snap,

 

“Just because I allowed you to walk home with me, doesn’t mean you have the right to talk to me” Nyx snapped as he gritted his teeth, once again feeling that sick pleasure inside of him at her flinch.

 

Maybe that’ll finally stop her from talking to him forever.

 

“Nyx, please don’t do this”, Kairi said weakly, turning her head to stare at him with already watering blue eyes, fueling his anger even more.

 

‘What right did she have to cry, as if she was the one hurting?!’

 

“It was a mistake allowing you to walk with me” Nyx spat venomously, acid dripping from his words and instead sped up ahead, ignoring her calls of his name and pleading tone.

 

Arriving in record time, Nyx opened the door before slamming it shut, ignoring the piece of paper in the bulletin board, already used to the apologetic message of their estranged adoptive father. He opened the door of his room, shutting it before throwing himself on his bed, sighing in aggravation.

 

He hated being in this household, considering it contained Kairi. He hated how their father was never home, how he was also hooled up in his office everyday.

 

Most of all, he hated how affected he was by Kairi, how seeing her made his stomach churn and his heart feel heavy with hurt.

 

He wished he could be indifferent towards them, wished he could stop all the feelings of betrayal and fury, but his heart didn’t want to cooperate. Deciding going to sleep early would be the best route to take away his anger, Nyx let his eyes shut, allowing the blissful darkness to take him away.

 

»»————-　♔　————-««

**_Kingdom Hearts I: Simple and Light_ **

»»————-　♔　————-««

 

In a more happy, bright location stood a tall castle painted of the colors blue and white. Making his way proudly and standing tall was the wizard Donald Duck, his face relaxed and devoid of any stress. Pausing in front of a large, purple door with the symbols of a mouse, Donald cleared his throat before knocking.

 

A more smaller door opened, and he stepped inside.

 

“Good morning, Your Majesty” Donald greeted warmly as he walked down the red carpet.

 

“It’s nice to see you this morn- WHAT!” Donald started out before yelping out a loud “what!” At the sight of the empty throne in front of him. Peering out from behind the golden throne was the pet dog, Pluto, holding an envelop in his mouth.

 

Grabbing the envelop from Pluto, Donald began reading the epistle, growing more shocked at each word.

 

After finishing, Donald rushed out of the throne room as quickly as he could, quawking along the way in horror.

 

He got to the courtyard, where he could see Goofy the Knight sleeping under the sun.

 

“Wake up, Goofy, wake up! This is serious!!” Goofy continued to snore silently, causing Donald to grow more impatient and irritated, deciding to electricute Goofy into waking up.

 

Rubbing his sore head, Goofy looked side-ways before catching sight of Donald. “Hey there, Donald. G’morning” he greeted cheerfully before getting interrupted by Donald. “We’ve got a problem, Goofy! But don’t tell anyone…” Donald looked around as he said the last part, wanting the issue to be resolved quietly,

 

Goofy stared behind him for a moment before letting out a confused, “Queen Minnie?” Out. “Not even the Queen” Donald replied in a firm voice, shaking his head. “Daisy?” Goofy questioned. “Noooo!” Donald exclaimed, wanting to stick it to Goofy’s head.

 

“No, it’s top secret!”

 

“G’morning ladies!” Goofy suddenly greeted, catching Donald off-guard. He slowly turned around, eyes widening at the figures of Queenie Minnie and his wife, Daisy, standing behind him. Daisy cleared her throat, giving Donald a pointed look while Queen Minnie gave him a confused smile, curious at the secret.

 

Donald sighed at this, knowing he couldn’t keep it a secret anymore.

 

»»————-　♔　————-««

**_Kingdom Hearts I: Simple and Light_ **

»»————-　♔　————-««

 

“You know, Riku has changed”

 

Kairi and Sora sat in the edge of the pier, watching the sunset together. The water sparkled under the beautiful lights of the orange sun.

 

Kairi, who had spoken, stared ahead of her with a pensive look. “What do you mean?” Asked Sora, not seeing how Riku had changed. He was the same as always, too cocky for his own good.

 

“Well…” Here Kairi hesitated, not knowing how to put it in words. “You okay?” Sora worried, although very curious as to what she had to say.

 

“Sora, let’s take the raft and go - just the two of us!” Kairi exclaimed out of nowhere, turning to face him with an excited smile. “Huh?” Sora scratched his head, confused at her words.

 

“Hehe, just kidding!” She joked, her smile amused at his confusion. “What’s gotten into you?” Sora asked, half-jokingly half-serious. This wasn’t normal Kairi behavior after all.

 

“You’re the one that’s changed Kairi” he added. “Maybe… You know, I was a little afraid at first, but now I’m ready. No matter where I go or what I see, I know I can always come back here. Right?” She asked at the end, turning to face Sora for assurance.

 

“Yeah, of course!” Sora nodded.

 

“That’s good… Sora, don’t ever change.”

“Huh?”

 

Kairi stood up, putting her hands behind her back.

 

“I just can’t wait… Once we set sail, it’ll be great.”

 

Yet her smile turned into a bittersweet one, remembering her earlier spat with Nyx. She knew that by leaving with Sora and Riku would only just fuel his hatred for her more, but she didn’t want to be in Destiny Islands anymore.

 

There was nothing holding her back from being in this island; with an absent father and a brother who hated her, there was nothing left for her here.

 

Besides, Nyx hated her.

 

It would be better for her to leave than to stay.

 

»»————-　♔　————-««

**_Kingdom Hearts I: Simple and Light_ **

 »»————-　♔　————-««

 

“ _Donald,_

_Sorry to rush off without sayin’ goodbye, but there’s big trouble brewin’. Not sure why, but the stars have been blinkin’ out, one by one. And that means disaster can’t be far behind. I hate to leave you all but I’ve gotta go check into it. There’s someone with a “key” - the key to our survival. So I need you and Goofy to find him, and stick with him. Got it?_

_We need that key or we’re doomed! So go to Traverse Town and find Leon. He’ll point you in the right direction. Not only that, but Leon has spoken that the descendant of the King of Kings has finally awakened, so be sure to find him as well. Leon should be able to tell who it is just by sensing his soul._

_P.S. Would ya apologize to Minnie for me? Thanks, pal._

_-King,_

_Mickey Mouse_ ”


	2. Chapter II - Destiny Is Calling (And She Wants An Answer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adventure has officially started! Traverse Town here we come!

_ “Open your eyes...”  _

_ The voice felt soothing to his ears, bright, full of motherly warmth and care. He could feel himself slowly waking up, could feel his eyes begging to snap open.  _

 

_ His curiosity ate him, wondering just who was calling him.  _

 

_ “Open your eyes…”  _

 

_ This time, Nyx managed to open his eyes, yet immediately shut them close once the bright light registered. He hesitated on opening them again, the bright light hurting his sensitive eyes.  _

 

_ “Wake up, Nyx…”  _

 

_ Gaining the courage, Nyx opened his eyes slowly, adjusting to the brightness. He felt comfortable, yet he knew he was sitting down somewhere. As his vision grew less blurry, he could now clearly see where he was.  _

 

_ It was a bedroom, tall windows with a fancy decor, icy blue colored couches, what appeared to be a wedding dress in a corner and intricate designs on walls. Somehow, this bedroom felt familiar to Nyx, but he didn’t know why or how.  _

 

_ “The Crystal was gifted to mankind that we might know lasting prosperity.”  _

 

_ The sudden accented voice spoke out of nowhere, startling Nyx and causing him to snap to his right. There, sitting on a white bed were two children, a boy and a girl. The girl wore a long white dress with layers, while the boy was dressed in black from head to toe. Even their hair colors went with the color of their outfits, the girl being a blond and the boy having jet-black hair.  _

 

_ The girl was the one that had spoken, in her hands a book in which she had appeared to be reading from.  _

 

_ “Hello?...” Nyx spoke hesitantly and grew confused when the two didn’t even spare him a glance. It was as if they couldn’t hear or see him.  _

 

_ “If the Crystal belongs to everyone, how come only Lucis gets to use it?” The boy asked, looking up to stare at the girl in wonder. Nyx frowned at his words, debating whether or not to ask, even though he was pretty sure he wouldn’t be answered.  _

 

_ “The Kings of Lucis do not simply use the Crystal, they also protect it.” The girl answered, her hands moving gracefully to emphasize her point. “Wait, so my dad’s guarding it?” The boy interrupted, somehow looking even more confused.  _

 

_ This caused Nyx to eyeball the kid, catching the word “dad”. If his theory was correct, then that meant the kid was an actual Prince and his dad was the King of some land he’d never heard about, Lucis. That also meant, that other worlds possibly existed other than Destiny Island’s.  _

 

_ Then again, this might just be a dream.  _

 

_ “Yes.”  _

_ “I had no idea” the boy leaned back in the bed with his hands supporting his weight, staring up at the ceiling with a contemplative expression, as well as awe in it. “To crown the King of Light is the calling of the Crystal. And keeping the Crystal safe until that day falls to the line of Lucis.” The girl added, turning to stare at the boy. _

 

_ “And I’m the Chosen?” The boy asked incredulously. “Yes, only the True King, anointed by the Crystal, can purge our Star of its Scourge.” She answered seriously, paying attention to the mannerisms of the boy.  _

 

_ “You… Really think I can do that?” The boy asked, staring at the ground in disbelief. “As Oracle, I will see to it” she assured him but that only led to the boy letting out a “Hmm?” Sound of confusion.  _

 

_ “To aid the King is the Oracle’s calling” she clarified, staring at him with a smile. “Then… I guess I can do it. I won’t let you down!” The boy decided passionately, feeling determination rise within him. “I know you won’t” The girl replied, relief reflecting in her eyes.  _

 

_ Nyx felt a smile pulling at his lips at the cute moment happening in front of him. He somehow felt connected to these two, almost as if he knew them from somewhere. The boy in black definitely felt familiar, but the girl in white, it was almost as if he has heard her voice before.  _

 

_ Before he could do anything else, he gasped as a pained sensation in his heart awakened, causing him to let out a mewl of distress.  _

 

_ “Wake up, Nyx…”  _

 

»»————-　♔　————-««

**_Kingdom Hearts I: Simple and Light_ **

       »»————-　♔　————-««

 

Nyx woke up with a gasp, a cold shiver ran up his spine. Something felt wrong in the atmosphere, almost as if something bad was going to happen right at this moment. He turned his head to face at the opened window of his bedroom. It was opened and there was a huge storm outside going on. 

 

He approached the window in order to close it when he heard a very familiar voice. 

 

“ **Kairi?! Riku?!** ” 

 

It was Sora’s voice, tinged with a hysterical edge to it. Nyx considered shutting down the window, considered just going back to sleep and forgetting he even heard Sora’s voice. 

 

But he couldn’t, just couldn’t. Sora was his weakness in this world, no matter their bad history together, he couldn’t just abandoned Sora if he was in trouble. Normally he was stronger than this, normally he could ignore Sora, but after having that talk with Kairi, he felt weaker this time around. 

 

Cursing under his breath, Nyx opened the window higher and exited outside, feeling himself becoming drenched with rain water, since it was pouring heavily. 

 

“Sora?!” He yelled out, hoping to catch sight of the brown-haired boy. He ran around the area, looking for any sight of those gleaming blue eyes, when he stumbled on something more disturbing. 

 

Scattering around were tiny little black creatures, each with golden eyes. They had antennas on top of their hands and claws for hands. Their aura felt malicious and there was a dark atmosphere surrounding them. 

 

“What the fuck?” Nyx mumbled. He had no weapon on his person, his only solution was either go back inside the house or run away in order to look for Sora. 

 

The logical choice should’ve been to go back inside but Nyx wasn’t known to be a logical person in the first place. 

 

Nyx cursed once more before he ran away from the creatures, intent on finding Sora and bringing them both of safety. He could feel their little feet running after him, could feel their ragged breath’s and their dark aura getting even closer to him. Nyx never felt this fear before, never felt his lungs screaming for a pause. 

 

It’s funny how someone could make fun of people in horror movies for being stupid, yet here he is, doing something stupid instead of saving himself. 

 

After running around for at least 2 minutes, Nyx found Sora and surprisingly, Riku. Both were in the pier rock, Sora with a pleading face and Riku with a… dark look now that he thought about it. 

 

No matter, he found Sora and Riku, all he needed to do was bring them to safety. “Sora! Riku!” Nyx yelled out, approaching his ex-best friends. Sora turned to look at him, muttering a shocked “Nyx?” While Riku turned to him with a half-surprised look and a… regretful look? 

 

Sora snapped out of his shock, turning towards Riku once more. “Where’s Kairi? I thought she was with you?!” Sora asked and Nyx felt that same, intense shock of rage burn inside of him. He had come here, intent on finding Sora in order to bring him to safety, only for him to worry about Kairi and make it a priority. 

 

He shouldn’t have even bothered to come here in order to rescue him, he should’ve just stayed home and worry about himself. 

 

“The door has opened…” Riku said ominously, his back facing them now. His silver hair flowed gently in the wind, he almost looked like some kind of God or powerful being. Only, Riku didn’t look good, he looked sinister and full of wicked intent. 

 

Nyx gulped and scooted back a little, now cautiously staring at his ex-best friend. Sora, on the other hand, clearly didn’t feel that something was wrong since he just stood there. 

 

“What?” Sora asked, now extremely confused. He didn’t know what was up with Riku and his strange way of talking. “The door has opened, Sora, Nyx! Now we can go to the outside world!” Riku exclaimed, half-way turned to face them. His voice held an undertone of crazed excitement, hysteria and even an odd sense of longing. 

 

Nyx didn’t know much about Riku anymore, but even he knew this wasn’t normal behavior from him. The Riku he remembered was cool, collected, a bit cocky but ultimately kept his head in the game. This Riku acted unhinged, hysterical and just outright different from the normal Riku. 

 

“What are you talking about? We’ve gotta find Kairi!” Sora retorted, now done with whatever bullshit Riku was spitting out. He didn’t care about going to another world anymore, all he wanted was to find out if Kairi was safe or not. “Kairi’s coming with us! You too Nyx, we’re not leaving you behind this time around” Riku said, the last part coming out gently. 

 

Nyx gasped and trembled silently. He didn’t know how to react to this, how to respond to this request. His ex-best friend, Riku, just implied that he wanted to fix their broken bond. But why now? Why not before? Should he even accept this, should he forget about all the past pain and suffering they all brought to him? 

 

Should he forgive and forget that easily? 

 

“Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. There’s no turning back. But this may be our only chance. We can’t let fear stop us! I’m not afraid of the darkness!” Riku yelled, his determined sea green eyes focused on top of the black sky above them. 

 

“Well guess what big guy, I’m definitely afraid of the darkness!” 

 

Sora and Riku turned towards Nyx in surprise at his exclamation. “Do you seriously think I’m just gonna stand here and let you spew out all of this crap? You’re not afraid of the darkness, fine by me, I really don’t care. But don’t bring me into this whole mess, I was only here to make sure Sora was safe. 

 

You can go to other worlds by yourself, or even better, take Sora and Kairi with you. I’m staying here, in Destiny Island’s, with Selphie, Tidus and Wakka. Because at least they haven’t abandoned me like you did!” Nyx spit out, tired of his vagueness and his audacity to include him in their plans. 

 

He wasn’t gonna let Riku control him like this, he wasn’t gonna let him off the hook. If Riku truly wanted to mend things with him, he should’ve started off by apologizing to him sincerely, instead of demanding him to come with him to other worlds, like he had no choice in doing so. 

 

Riku’s face twisted in anger for a moment before he smoothed it out into an innocent, persuasive smile. He held out his hand towards them, giving them the sign to hold onto his hand. “Riku…” Sora mumbled under his breath, turning to stare at the black circle sucking Riku in. 

 

Sora ran forward, intent on getting him out of there, when another circle popped underneath him and stopped him. “Sora!” Nyx yelled out, running forward before getting caught in a circle as well. 

 

Sora stubbornly held out his hand towards Riku, almost touching his finger-tips before the darkness sucked him right in. 

 

»»————-　♔　————-««

**_Kingdom Hearts I: Simple and Light_ **

       »»————-　♔　————-««

 

Nyx could feel the darkness clinging on to him, could feel the suffocating presence of it engulfing his very being. He squirmed around, trying to find oxygen but couldn’t find any in order to breath. 

 

He could slowly feel himself losing consciousness, could feel his body starting to shut down. 

 

_ “Will you give up this easily?” _

 

Nyx snapped his eyes opened, and his green eyes turned to stare at the figure in front of him. The woman in front of him had blond hair, styled in side-swept bangs with a double braid going across her crown and the rest twisted and pinned up. She wore a dress suitable for marriage, it was a sleeveless floor-length gown with twin tail lapels that flare out on the sides from the waistline. A half skirt partially covers the front of the main skirt midway down. The bust is asymmetrical. The gown comes with a pair of matching fingerless evening gloves.

 

On her finger was a wedding ring, black with small diamonds and crystals around the front. Her kind blue eyes stared at his very soul, and her peach-colored lips held a small smile. 

 

He was in awe at her beauty, at the intimidating yet gentle presence that she possessed, and the fact that she was standing in a field of flowers he had never seen before. The woman sat down, her dress puffing out as she did so. 

 

She patted the spot next to her, and after much hesitation, Nyx sat down as well. 

 

_ “Will you give up this easily, my Prince?” _

 

Nyx turned to her in confusion, mostly at the Prince title. “Why do you call me Prince? Who are you anyway and where are we?” Nyx questioned, looking around the field of flowers. The woman released a tinkling laugh, a laugh that felt very much familiar to him. 

 

_ “I was once known as Lunafreya, but now I respond to just, Luna. As for where we are, well, we’re in a field of Sylleblossom’s. They’re beautiful, are they not?”  _

 

Lunafreya, no, Luna caressed one of the flowers close to her, her face the epitome of peacefulness. Nyx looked down for a moment before nodding in agreement. “They’re beautiful and all, but why did you call me Prince?” He asked once more. 

 

_ “You’ll find out in time my Prince. It is not my place to tell you right now. Who knows, maybe the answer is closer than you think.”  _

 

At her enigmatic words, Nyx felt his temper growing. He didn’t want to snap at his woman but she was testing his patience with her vagueness. “Look, I have to go back to my home and pretend that none of this ever happened. If Riku and Sora aren’t there by morning, then that’s their problem” Nyx said. 

 

Luna turned to face him, her face now twisted in disappointment, and Nyx actually felt a bit of shame within him before he stomped it out. 

 

_ “That’s not a nice thing to wish upon anyone, my Prince. No human should deserve what is happening to both of these boys.”  _

 

Luna said, although her voice firm she still said with with motherly concern. Nyx felt shame course through him, and he looked down, too ashamed to face Luna. The young woman sighed and placed a gentle hand on his head. 

 

“ _ Listen to me, my Prince. You’ll be facing a dangerous journey from now, full of pain and hardships. But as long as you build bonds, as long as you make friends, you’ll find that the journey will be easier to go through. All you have to do is believe in yourself and your heart. _ ” 

 

Nyx stared at the woman, too shocked for words, when she suddenly smiled a mischievous one. 

 

“ _ Postero Tu es Rex Regum, post omnes. _ ” 

 

She spoke in a language he had never heard of before, but before he could say or do anything else, a bright light surrounded the area. Nyx shielded his eyes with his arms, and before he knew it, he blacked out completely. 

 

»»————-　♔　————-««

**_Kingdom Hearts I: Simple and Light_ **

       »»————-　♔　————-««

 

Suddenly, the dark matter surrounded him disappeared completely, and Nyx stood upright, his feet planted on the sand of Destiny Island’s. Next to him stood a confused Sora, who was clutching a weird, key-like weapon in his hand. 

 

“What is that?” He heard Sora asked, and Nyx looked down to see a sword in his hand as well. The sword was large, large but not overboard; it was a silver metal color, and he could feel the power pulsing from the blade. 

 

He could fainly feel the power coming from Sora’s weapon as well, making Nyx think that these swords were perhaps, dangerous. There was no such time to think about it though, because right now they needed to fight. 

 

“Now’s not the time, we need to get rid of these guys” Nyx said, turning to glare at the annoying creatures that were surrounding them. Sora nodded and both dashed forward, slashing the creatures as much as they could, their moves sloppy yet still getting the job done. 

 

The weapon felt heavy in his hand, yet at the same time, Nyx felt some sort of lightness from it, some sort of familiarity in it. Stars came out from where Sora was slashing the creatures, and what looked like dark purple gas leaking around. Sora coughed, grasping his throat as everything within him began to hurt, like molten lava was coursing through his veins. 

 

“Sora!” Nyx yelled out, hopping towards Sora and grabbing his elbow, bringing him away from the purple gas. 

 

“What happened?” He asked, concerned for the boy in front of him. “I don’t know, everything was fine until that gas came out. It felt as if there was pure lava inside of me because of how badly it hurt” Sora said, still coughing as he spoke. 

 

A little green ball rolled in front of them, one of the many green balls that the creatures dropped once they would get slashed. The ball got closer to Sora and it somehow got absorbed, making Sora instantly stop coughing. Sora blinked in shock before raising an eyebrow. 

 

“Guess those little balls are some sort of elixir of recovery. How helpful” Nyx grinned and Sora smiled back at him. Staring into those bright blue eyes, Nyx felt that it was right to be staring this happily at Sora, that everything was right with the world now that he wasn’t experiecing such negative emotions when it came to Sora. 

 

Of course, the moment ended once Sora perked up and exclaimed, “Kairi!” Before jumping out of Nyx’s arms and running out of the pier, slashing the creatures as he went on. Twitching heavily, Nyx gritted his teeth before standing up, deciding to follow Sora, even though he really didn’t want to see Kairi right now. 

 

He caught up to him pretty quickly, and Sora brought them into the secret cave that Destiny Island’s has. This used to be his hang out spot with Riku and Sora, until Kairi took his place. 

 

Being in this place brought him a sense of disgust, a disgust that he hasn’t felt in a long time. 

 

They found Kairi pretty quickly, she was just standing there, looking at a door with her back turned to them. 

 

“Kairi!” Sora exclaimed and Nyx just felt tired at this point. All Sora seemed to say today was “Kairi this” and “Kairi that”, did he not get tired of saying her name all the time? 

 

Kairi turned around and Nyx unexpectedly felt his concern rise. Her face was sunken in, she had deep eyebags, and her eyes were a dull blue, instead of the usual gleaming blue eyes she possesses. Her skin wasn’t the usual healthy fair color, it was now ghostly white, beginning to go into a gray color. 

 

“Sora…” Kairi drawled out, her voice showing just how miserable she felt at that moment. Kairi couldn’t think right now, all her thoughts were muffled, as if something or someone wasn’t letting her think of anything. 

 

Kairi slowly lifted up her arm before the door behind her opened in a blast, shadows coming out and throwing Kairi forwards like she was a ragdoll. 

 

Sora opened his arms to catch her but she went through him, disappearing altogether. Nyx barely had time to shout out a “what the fuck!” Before him and Sora were blasted out of the cave together, ending up outside of the cave and into the sand. 

 

Groaning in pain, Nyx stood up slowly, already feeling sore all over. He turned to see Sora standing up as well, his face contorted into a grimace of pain. Feeling a heavy thump behind them, both turned around only to gape stupidly. 

 

In front of them was a large creature, similar to the small ones, but way bigger and way stronger. The golden eyes gleamed maliciously, and Nyx gulped at seeing that intense stare penetrating him. He knew they were absolutely fucked, he wouldn’t even be surpised if they died here. 

 

“We gotta fight” he heard Sora say. Nyx turned to him, his eyes wide. “Are you stupid?! We’re gonna get killed if we fight!” Nyx protested but Sora pinned him with a glare. “I’m not gonna go down like a coward! Kairi’s disappeared and Riku’s gone crazy, if defeating this thing is gonna get me closer to finding them then so be it! Wouldn’t you do the same for Selphie, Tidus and Wakka?” Sora sneered before dashing towards the large creature with the intent on beating it. 

 

Nyx stared at Sora’s retreating back, his words ringing in his head. Was Nyx really this much of a coward? Was he really that useless that the mere sight of something larger than him would make him immobile? Was he not stronger than this? 

 

What would Selphie, Tidus and Wakka say if they saw him acting like this? Selphie would probably shake him around, Tidus would berate him and Wakka would give him a disappointed look full of brotherly concern. 

 

“ _ You must fight, little Prince. _ ”

 

With a determined stare to match Sora’s, Nyx clutched his sword tightly in his hands before dashing as well, letting out a cry. Sora started out by slashing at the creature’s hand, while Nyx went for the foot. They hit as much as they could, before the creature slammed his hand on the ground, numerous of the little creatures appearing as he did so from what looked to be a black hole. 

 

Sora started slashing that hand, while Nyx took care of the little creatures that appeared so Sora wouldn’t be distracted. 

 

Unfortunately, both were stopped when a bigger black hole appeared in the sky, beginning to absorb everything, including the big creature. Sora held on to the wooden part of a house, while Nyx held his hand. 

 

Feeling his hand beginning to slip due to the strong wind around them, Nyx knew he couldn’t hold on much longer. 

 

Nyx detangled their fingers and let out a “I’m sorry!” As he flew upwards into the hole, the last thing he saw being Sora’s horrified face. 

 

»»————-　♔　————-««

**_Kingdom Hearts I: Simple and Light_ **

       »»————-　♔　————-««

 

Once arriving in Traverse Town, Goofy and Donald walked around before Goofy stopped them. Turning to question him, Donald opened his mouth before Goofy shut him off by pointing at the sky. 

 

“Look, a star’s goin’ out!” 

 

Both gaped as a star suddenly disappeared, already dreading what might be happening in the universe that a star was suddenly going out. “Come on, let’s hurry” Donald commanded, wanting to find the so called Key and the King in order for them to help them. 

 

“Where’s that key…” Donald wondered as he stomped around, feeling frustrated that they couldn’t find the Key. “Don’t forget the King” Goofy added. It was quiet for a moment before Goofy spoke again. 

 

“Hey, ya know, maybe we ought to go find Leon.” 

 

Donald didn’t reply as he kept going forward, lost in thoughts, before Goofy stopped as he noticed Pluto went another way while Donald went the other. “Uh, Donald, ya know, I betcha that-” he was cut off by Donald waving a dismissive hand. “Aw, what do you know, you big palooka?” He said, walking off while Goofy started off to the side. 

 

“What do I know?” 

 

Shrugging it off, he calls “Come on, Pluto!” Before following Donald. In the alleyway that Pluto had wandered off to, he came across two boys. 

 

Sora and Nyx, both unconscious, Sora with his head on Nyx’s shoulder and Nyx leaning on to Sora’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luna is best girl, I will forever stand with that statement  
> Nyx is still a drama queen but don't worry, he'll get better.   
> Sora and Riku still have to apologize though.


End file.
